Echo's Diary
by Kencana
Summary: FFC Word Count. Menceritakan kegiatan sehari-hari Echo sebagai pelayan keluarga Nightray, dan bagaimana dia menghadapi perilaku tuannya yang suka mendadak tidur itu selama sehari penuh.


**Disclaimer :** Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**Echo's Diary**

*

**Pk. 07.00**

Bangun pagi. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadaran, Echo merapikan tempat tidurnya, membuka tirai kamarnya, berganti baju, cuci muka, dan keluar.

**Pk.07.15**

"Ah, Echo-san!"

"Selamat pagi, Echo-san!"

Para maid yang melihat Echo memberi salam padanya. Sesungguhnya usia para maid itu lebih tua daripada Echo, tapi mereka memanggilnya dengan akhiran '-san' karena dua alasan:

Mereka segan terhadap Echo karena ia pelayan 'pribadi' Vincent dan satu-satunya orang yang tahan dengan kelakukan Vincent yang menurut mereka 'unik'.

Mereka merasa terintimidasi dengan aura Echo.

"Selamat pagi juga."

Dan seperti biasa Echo membalas sapaan mereka dengan nada datar.

**Pk. 07.30**

Sarapan pagi, setelahnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti mengisi buku harian sambil menunggu Vincent bangun. Dan itu tentu lama sekali, mengingat Vincent paling susah bangun pagi.

**Pk. 11.50**

Echo melihat jam dinding. Sebentar lagi tuannya akan bangun. Vincent memang bangun paling 'pagi' jam 12. Entah kenapa apa yang dikerjakannya semalam sampai dia selalu bangun siang. Echo yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan chain Vincent, Yamane, yang selalu membuatnya tidur di mana saja dan kapan saja, sampai Echo heran kenapa Vincent mau 'mengambil' Yamane. Ah, daripada memikirkan soal itu, lebih baik dia ke kamar Vincent. Sambil membawa baki berisi sarapan, ia pergi ke kamar tuannya.

**Pk. 12.00**

_Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk."

Echo membuka pintu. Vinccent Nightray, tuannya sudah bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia masih sibuk menguap sambil sesekali mengucek mata.

"Ah, pagi, Echo," kata Vincent ketika tahu siapa yang masuk kamarnya.

Pagi? Tidak salah tuh?

"Ini sudah siang, Vincent-sama," koreksi Echo.

"Oh, begitukah?" balas Vincent cuek.

"Ini sarapan untuk Anda, Vincent-sama." Echo menyodorkan baki berisi sarapan itu pada Vincent, yang langsung diterima tuannya.

Setelahnya, Echo menunggu Vincent menghabiskan sarapannya. Sambil menunggu, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Seperti biasa kamar ini selalu berantakan. Di setiap sudut penuh dengan boneka binatang yang rusak karena dirobek dengan gunting. Kapas isi boneka pun berserakan di mana-mana. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak enak dilihat. Gara-gara hobi tuannya ini, tidak ada seorang maid pun yang mau membersihkan kamar Vincent sehingga Echo yang menerima tugas 'mulia' ini.

"Oh ya, Echo, aku ada tugas untukmu," kata Vincent setelah menghabiskan sarapannya. "Belikan aku boneka binatang yang banyak, terutama bonek kelinci."

"Baik Vincent-sama," angguk Echo patuh.

Echo sering heran pada tuannya. Untuk apa memintanya membelikan boneka yang banyak, bila hanya untuk dirusak? Sungguh tak masuk di akal. Sepertinya Vincent mempunyai dendam tersembunyi terhadap boneka. Entah apa alasannya, dan Echo tidak berniat bertanya.

**Pk. 12.25**

_Klinting!_

Terdengar suara bel ketika Echo membuka pintu toko boneka. Toko ini tempat langgangannya untuk membeli boneka. Pemilk toko yang sudah familiar dengan Echo, tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Ah, kebetulan nona ke sini. Kebetulan toko kami menjual produk baru. Apakah nona ingin lihat?" tanya sang pemilik penuh harap.

Echo manatap pria itu sejenak, kemudain mengangguk. Toh, boneka apapun tidak masalah baginya, selama terbuat dari kain dan kapas yang bisa dirusak dengan gunting.

Pemilik toko tersenyum dan menunjukkan rak berisi deretan boneka terbaru. Boneka-boneka binatang itu sangat imut dan pasti jadi incaran banyak orang.

"Echo beli ini, ini, ini dan itu." Echo menunjuk sederatan boneka.

"Wah, banyak sekali. Terima kasih, nona." Pemilik toko itu senang bukan kepalang karena mendapat banyak rejeki.

Selesai menyelesaikan pembayaran, Echo keluar dengan membawa sekantung penuh berisi boneka. Agak sayang juga memikirkan nasib boneka ini yang akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan di tangan Vincent.

"Lho, Echo?"

Echo menoleh, mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan melihat Gilbert Nightray, kakak dari tuannya.

"Ah, selamat siang, Gilbert-sama," sapa Echo.

"Eh, se-selamat siang juga," balas Gil sedikit gugup. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sekitar sini? Jangan-jangan Vincent-?"

"Echo membeli boneka untuk Vincent-sama," kata Echo.

Gilbert melihat belanjaan yang dibeli Echo, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Hah… dia itu, masih suka melakukan hobinya itu, ya?" kata Gilbert yang paham apa yang akan terjadi pada boneka itu.

Echo mengangguk. "Begitulah. Gilbert-sama sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku? Oh, aku sedang menemani Oz dan baka... maksudku B-Rabbit berbelanja," jawab Gilbert, ketika terdengar teriakan Oz dan Alice yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Kalau begitu, Echo permisi dulu, Gilbert-sama."

Echo mengangguk singkat dan berlalu. Bisa gawat kalau bertemu dengan Oz, salah-salah diajak mengobrol dan itu akan membuatnya terlambat pulang.

**Pk. 13.20**

"Wah, bagus sekali, Echo. Kamu memang tahu seleraku."

Vincent memegang salah satu boneka kelinci yang dibeli Echo. Sebelah tangannya memegang gunting yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

"Echo keluar sebentar Vincent-sama," kata Echo, Paham apa yang akan dilakukan tuannya selanjutnya

Sepertinya Vincent tidak mendengarnya karena sudah sibuk dengan 'urusannya'. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu di luar, Echo masuk ke dalam untuk membereskan kamar Vincent. Tentunya membutuhkan waktu lama mengingat kamar Vincent yang sangat-sangat berantakan.

**Pk. 14.30**

Makan siang. Agak terlambat memang, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?

**Pk. 14.45**

Karena Vincent tidak menugaskannya apa-apa, Echo memutuskan untuk membaca buku.

**Pk. 15.58**

"Aaah, Vincent-sama!!"

"Vincent-sama jatuh!"

Terdengar jeritan para maid. Pasti Vincent tidur di sembarang tempat lagi karena pengaruh Yamane. Echo menghela napas dan menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ia bergegas ke tempat Vincent dan menyeretnya ke sofa terdekat. Untungnya ia dibantu maid lain.

**Pk. 16.21**

Vincent yang telah bangun, meminta Echo untuk menemaninya bermain catur. Echo pun mengiyakan, walaupun ia tidak begitu mahir bermain catur.

**Pk. 18.09**

Permainan catur pun usai dengan kekalahan Echo. Hal yang sudah diduganya sejak awal. Ia tidak mungkin mengalahkan tuannya dalam permainan catur. Karena Vincent bosan bermain catur, ia menyuruh Echo untuk bermain yang lainnya. Seperti biasa, Echo hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Ia tahu tuannya ini hanya ingin menang.

**Pk. 19.03**

Makan malam. Spesial karena ia makan bersamaan dengan Vincent. Sesekali ia melirik Vincent, siapa tahu tuannya mendadak tertidur lagi. Dan dugannya terbukti ketika selesai makan, Vincent tertidur dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Echo. Echo tidak berani bergerak sama sekali karena takut Vincent terbangun.

**Pk. 19.40**

Vincent yang bangun, langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Echo menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mandi. Badannya kembali segar ketika air hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Semua keletihannya seakan menguap begitu saja.

**Pk. 20. 03**

Selesai mandi, Echo mengamati langit malam yang berbintang sambil memeluk Janta. Setelah itu menulis buku harian tentang kejadian hari ini.

**Pk. 21.55**

Tidur nyenyak, bersiap untuk menghadapi hari berikutnya.

*

**The End  
**

* * *

**A/N :** Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini. Lagi-lagi Echo sebagai pemeran utamanya. Kali ini lebih mefokuskan hubungan dirinya dengan Vincent. Lain kali saya mau mencoba nulis fanfic Tentang Oz/Gil/Alice. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini.


End file.
